Save the World
by Miss McCarty Salvatore
Summary: Hoje, dia 28 de Fevereiro. Todos os habitantes de Forks estão reunidos num debate pela Natureza. Quilleutes, Vampiros e Humanos estão juntos uns dos outros. O Assunto é grave e tem que se fazer algo para mudar o que está mal no mundo.


_**S****ave the World**_

Hoje, dia 28 de Fevereiro.

Todos os habitantes de Forks estão reunidos num debate pela Natureza.

Quilleutes, Vampiros e Humanos estão juntos uns Com os outros.

O Assunto é grave e tem que se fazer algo para mudar o que está mal no mundo e com essas pessoas.

-Bom dia caros habitantes de Forks. Hoje estamos aqui para falar sobre Natureza. No Haiti, na Madeira, no Chile e em Portugal, estão neste momento pessoas angustiadas.

No espaço de um mês foram várias as catástrofes naturais que afectaram estas regiões. Pessoas perderam casas, familiares, amigos e tudo por causa dos erros do homem. Na madeira, casas que demoraram anos para serem construídas, foram terrivelmente destruídas pelas enormes chuvas. Famílias perderam tudo. Só ficando o rasto de destruição devido á catástrofe.

No Haiti, um sismo fez milhares de mortos.

Como todos devem saber, o Haiti é um país subdesenvolvido e como o próprio indica é um país pobre.

O sismo que lá ocorreu destrui-o as poucas casas que lá existiam.

Nos últimos dias as pessoas que sobreviveram a tamanha destruição lutam para sobreviver com o pouco que algumas pessoas de todo o mundo lhes vão dando.

Em Portugal, uma coisa que já não acontecia á muito tempo aconteceu. Um mini-tornado invadiu duas pequenas regiões. Por sorte não fez grandes estragos.

No Chile, ontem (N.A/não tenho a certeza. Peço desculpa se me enganei na data), ocorreu um sismo também. Mais uma vez esta catástrofe natural fez milhares de mortos. O Homem demorou milhares de anos para construir tudo o que nós vemos á nossa frente. Demorou anos e dias de vida para construir as casas onde vivemos, os shoppings que nós tanto adoramos, as lojas, as estradas por onde nós caminhamos. Tudo isto demorou imenso tempo a ser construído. O Homem demorou milhões de anos a evoluir, a aprender a criar, a pesquisar e a desenvolver. Mas as nossas atitudes egoístas estam a matar a Natureza, o MUNDO. As pessoas têm de parar de poluir o ambiente. Todos nós deveríamos reduzir o dióxido de carbono, evitando andar tantas vezes de carro sem ser necessário, andando mais de transportes públicos. Reduzir a poluição nas fábricas, aderir á energia solar… E acima de tudo parar demandar lixo para o chão.

Pedaços de comida são degradáveis, mas outras coisas, como pastilhas, beatas de cigarro (Pontas), paus de chupa não se degradam e demoram milhares de anos a desaparecerem. (N.A/ entre outras coisas) Estes actos selvagens das pessoas estão a deixar o mundo onde vivemos doente. Muito doente mesmo.

A qualquer momento os vossos melhores amigos/as podem morrer, membros das vossas famílias podem deixar este mundo, as casas e o sitio onde vivem pode ficar todo destruído. Ou pode mesmo acontecer, vocês próprios morrerem. O mundo tem que ser protegido.

Pequenos actos como os nossos podem ser evitados para salvar o planeta.

Vamos proteger a nossa vida e a vida de quem amamos.

NÃO PoLUAM!

SALVEM O MUNDO! SALVEM A PROPIA VIDA.

''Pequenos actos fazem uma grande diferença!''

''A união faz a força!''

Hoje Haiti, Chile, Madeira, Portugal…

Amanhã podes ser tu! - concluiu Nessie Cullen ao microfone em cima do grande palco preto. Para que todos os habitantes de Forks percebem-se o erro que cometem sempre que deitam algo para o chão.

Lembra-te, evita poluir!

* * *

Olá a todos!!!

Essa one-shot é bastante diferente a todas as que existem.

Infelizmente o mundo está doente e nota-se pela forma como as catástrofes naturais tem acontecido em várias regiões do mundo em tão pouco tempo.

O mundo precisa de ajuda e só nós o podemos ajudar.

Por favor. Passem o aviso a todos os que puderem.

A vida apenas está no inicio.

Podem deixar uma Revews a dizerem o que pensam.

Esta one-shot vai estar publicada em várias línguas para que todas as pessoas do mundo possam perceber o quão mal estamos a fazer ao mundo onde vivemos.

Um enorme beijo para todos.

By: Menina McCarty


End file.
